Heated Attraction
by SweetLittleLolipop
Summary: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know. The story only contains Ereri/Riren with possible mention of bromance relations. Rated M.
1. Lustful adventures

**Heated Attraction** _**by**_** Anonymous**

**P**lot: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know.

**W**arnings: The story only contains Ereri/Riren with possible mention of bromance relations.

**R**ating: M for future references.

**D**isclaimer: Copyright to both Hajime Isayama for the original material and the writer who is my older sibling. The irony is the writer deeply dislikes this ship and it's merely meant as a gift for myself without any actual reason.

**E**njoy~

**C**hapter **1**: **L**ustful **A**dventures

**I**t had happened much too unexpectedly as the short, bitter corporal held the much younger soldier straddled against the wall with his entire might. The irritated gaze bore through the younger and little no sounds we're expressed whatsoever. Not only had the sudden action caught the boy off guard but also created a strong sense of speechlessness. Instead he found himself panting softly with both cheeks and ears bright red of pure embarrassment. At last he was able to produce some kind of response to the occurring situation.

— C-Corporal... What's the me-meaning of this?, the boy asked with a painfully obvious stutter and clenched both fists which were pushed back against the cold wall by the older man's strong grip.

Even so the bitter being showed no sign of letting go as a small grin spread across his pale lips. He leaned in closer until their noses softly touched, their breaths hitting each other's skin. Since the youngster was far too preoccupied with the corporal inching closer he was greatly surprised at the knee pleasurably pressing against an already growing erection. Biting down hard on his lower lip a gasp erupted from Eren's throat in utter inexperience. Even so the older man kept leaning in until he eagerly pressed their lips together. Unable to react, petrified and terribly embarrassed, he shut his eyes tightly together and forced back a needy whimper. However the sound of approaching footsteps forced the two to part away from one another and Levi corrected his cravat, clearing his throat.

— Let's play some more later, brat, the corporal smirked with both excitement and pure amusement.

As if the previous events hadn't even occurred the short man confidently walked away further into the headquarters of the Survey Corps. Shortly all that could be reminded of Levi was the echoes his steps left throughout the empty hallway.

Shortly after the drastic events had occurred a tall blonde man walked up to the still flushed younger soldier with a concerned expression coating his facade. It was none other than Reiner: a firm man with confidence. Upon recognition of the younger solider the man gave a polite nod in the other's direction and henceforth proceeded to walk further inside the base building. Far into the distant halls, merely a few minutes after he had passed by, Eren could hear the tall man's polite greeting followed by a grim noise from the captain himself. Even the sound alone made the boy embarrassed, blushing in a shade of soft pink. The question remained, however, how he would be able to look at the grumpy soldier with the usual respect and determination after the recent adventures. No matter how long he pondered upon the matter, there was no answer. The conclusion? Eren Jaeger was doomed to forever become a blushing mess every single time the corporal would even do as much as glance in his direction. Not only would it prove to be difficult to maintain the secrecy of the affair but to even attempt to hide it from Mikasa… The brunett boy shuddered in terror, completely lost on what to do and not to mention: how to behave in the future. That's it. He was doomed for all eternity.

**T**o be continued...

/**AN**/ Ok, this is not really an authors note seeing as I'm not the author but I'd like to thank everyone who read the first chapter and I hope you'll wait until next week for more~

**I**'ll update once a week until it's finished even though I already have most chapters ready ;)

**R**&amp;**R** to show your appreciation to this amazing author! :3


	2. Just a bit too far

**Heated Attraction ****_by_**** Anonymous**

**P**lot: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know.

**W**arnings: The story only contains Ereri/Riren with possible mention of bromance relations.

**R**ating: More M rated in this chapter.

**D**isclaimer: Copyright to both Hajime Isayama for the original material and the writer who is my older sibling. The irony is the writer deeply dislikes this ship and it's merely meant as a gift for myself without any actual reason.

**E**njoy~

**J**ust a bit too far

A few hours had dreadfully slowly passed by since the radically sensual occurrence and the young titan shifter found himself sitting awkwardly by the dinner table, the right leg relentlessly shaking as he was unable to put forth any effort to focus whatsoever. His mind was occupied with flashing memories and the emotions swirled powerfully and wildly within. There was no way he could calm down, not even after so much time. Without a doubt Mikasa suspiciously leaned forwards to eye the nervous wreck of a stepbrother. Both dark eyes squinted as she attempted to understand what was going on and figure out each possible scenario however, her guesses were no way near the truth. Even so she was stubbornly trying to read the situation. As soon as the blond strategic genius noticed the irregularity of his friends' behavior, he too, leaned across the table to stare at them both with outmost curiosity and confusion.

— Guys… what are you doing?, Armin asked all the while gazing between the two of their trio of friendship. The dark-haired girl instantly turned her head towards the other, eyes cold as per usual, and simply shrug unknowingly. No matter how intensely the two stared at the brunett for answers he refused to answer, gulping down a whimper.

Both did various things to try to press the shifter for answers but none would come. Even so, they were stubborn and had no intention of quitting the investigation. Until the regular titan training begun…

Moments after the troop of soldiers had eagerly stepped out into practice grounds the league captain approached them with none other than the indifferent corporal right behind. Every other soldier properly saluted the higher-ups and stood proudly in strict position. Well, except for Eren. He fumbled with his hands, sweat already forming from nervousness and performed sloppily, causing Captain Erwin to raise a thick eyebrow towards him. The corporal didn't even react, shrugging it off in disinterest. Throughout the entire practice session the brunett was unable to focus, constantly performing ill and unprofessionally, which only created a grander suspicion within his two closest friends. With only a nod they had formed a plan to confront the teenage soldier about what they've seen. However they had no opportunity to do so since the corporal were already in the middle of dragging the boy off of practice grounds and into his private office. Erwin only shook his head and, as if nothing had happened, dismissed the remaining soldiers to mind his own business instead.

Once inside the overly clean office Eren stumbled as he was released but before he could get the chance to regain his breath Levi pushed him towards the wooden desk. Without the least bit of warning the overly emotional shifter's head was harshly pushed down against the cold surface and the older man's front was mercilessly pressed against Eren's backside, holding him down in an immensely intimate position.

— You looked ridiculous out there and therefore has to be punished, Levi muttered with delicacy, swirling a lock of silky brown hair. I bet you've never done anything like this before, right?

**T**o be continued...

/**AN**/ Ok, this is not really an authors note seeing as I'm not the author but I'd like to thank everyone who followed and favorited the story. Hope you liked the second chapter and will continue to wait until next week for more~

**E**ven I'm excited to know what's coming in chapter three!...though I'm pretty sure we can all guess exactly what's about to happen~ ;)

**R**&amp;**R** to show your appreciation to this amazing author! :3


	3. Curious explorations

**Heated Attraction ****_by_**** Anonymous**

**P**lot: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know.

**W**arnings: The story only contains Ereri/Riren with possible mention of bromance relations.

**R**ating: **M You have been warned**

**D**isclaimer: Copyright to both Hajime Isayama for the original material and the writer who is my older sibling. The irony is the writer deeply dislikes this ship and it's merely meant as a gift for myself without any actual reason.

**E**njoy~

**C**hapter** 3**:** C**urious **E**xplorations

**E**merald eyes glistened in some sort of ecstatic, strange, sense of pain as his head was forcefully pushed down against the hard surface. A soft whimper escaped his slightly parted lips and the already fast breathing became even faster as the already hardened bulge in the older man's trousers was pressed against such a sensitive area of the shifter's virgin body. He gulped down nervously but came to realise he was in no way able to escape the following situation, not even if he tried to do so. Not even a minute passed before the corporal stroked down Eren's bum and closer towards the front, slowly exploring the new territory as if the boy was some newfound prey. He didn't stop either. Quite the opposite, to be frank. Levi's hunting hands grasped the younger male's already throbbing cock through the fabric, massaging it for a while before quickly undoing the zipper and pushing his hand down beneath the layers to reach for the skin. Pleasured gasps made their way through the youngster's throat, bright red covering tanned cheeks and mouth agape.

— Don't want you to come just yet so I'll be quick, the lance corporal exclaimed with a raspy eagerness to his low tone. It could only mean one thing.

In the midst of complete surprise and lack of experience Eren couldn't quite put his finger on exactly when his pants had been fully pulled down to reveal the puckered bum cheeks but there he was, his backside visible to the much older high-up in the squad. Then a stretching, painful, sensation soared through the young male's body. Levi had, without delay, pushed in a finger through the tight rim. Shortly afterwards another was put inside and the two digits were then making a scissoring motion, stretching the flesh apart for his size. Finally the last digit entered. By then the brunett was already wrapped around the corporal's finger, submissive to the point of no return beneath the shorter one's figure.

It didn't take long until humanity's strongest had shoved his size deep into the hot covern of Eren's trembling body. Each powerful thrust brought the younger closer to the edge and he clearly didn't mind the volume either, loudly moaning out his pleasure for the world to hear. The short, grumpy man only grunted and panted heavily every now and then as he was unable to stop himself. Soon enough they were both brought to climax, cumming all over the furniture and themselves. It was dealt with quickly, of course. Moment later Eren was pushed outside, his brown hair messy and the entirety of his face coated in bright red. Never never before had he experienced anything like it but was uncertain whether he liked it or not.

Just as he was about to stroll away to better correct the uniform and general appearance to not make a complete fool of himself, the youngster turned in desired direction but was interrupted by a certain crazed scientist. Without uttering a word she winked, stuck her tongue out and mindlessly knocked on the door to Levi's office. Not even bothering to await an answer she shrugged and stepped inside which was met with the most annoyed reaction so far. She seemed to be laughing utterly fearlessly.

— So that's what's going on, huh? The voice of a stranger disrupted the silence.

**T**o be continued...

/**AN**/ Ok, I couldn't help it, I uploaded two chapters eue it was too exciting not to. I hope you'll wait until next week for more~

**I**'ll come with another chapter next week since it's not completely finished yet ;)

**R**&amp;**R **to show your appreciation to this amazing author! :3


	4. Unveiling the truth

**Heated Attraction ****_by_**** Anonymous**

**P**lot: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know.

**W**arnings: The story only contains Ereri/Riren with possible mention of bromance relations.

**R**ating: T in this chapter

**D**isclaimer: Copyright to both Hajime Isayama for the original material and the writer who is my older sibling. The irony is the writer deeply dislikes this ship and it's merely meant as a gift for myself without any actual reason.

**E**njoy~

**C**hapter **4**: **U**nveiling **T**he **T**ruth

**S**ome time after the radically intense events had occurred Eren found himself by the lunch table, surrounded by soldiers and food displayed as payment for **n**the hard work. Even though hunger soared throughout his entire body he couldn't bring himself to eat. There wasn't really a specific reason. Simply the inability to overcome and disregard the powerful memories of being pounded into by none other than the corporal himself. Upon thinking back on it the young male could feel the increasing heat in both cheeks and quickly covered it with a hand in the hopes no one would notice. He was wrong.

The silent girl with a naturally dark hair forcibly grabbed the shifter by the arm and pulled him along with her out of the dining area. Instead of complying with his pleading she continued towards the entrance and finally stopped once assuring herself none was nearby. At last she spoke with the most intimidating, cold tone.

— You've been acting strange all day. Tell me what's going on, Eren. Now.

Unable to answer right away the boy awkwardly scratched the back of his neck while embarrassedly staring elsewhere, wishing for escape. However the girl persistently kept demanding answers to disambiguate her nagging worries. With no further ado he stuttered out innocent pieces of the truth, cheeks burning bright red. Suspiciously squinting dark eyes Mikasa folded well-toned arms across her chest and stared intently at Eren who was fidgeting nervously in front of her figure.

Before the girl could ask for in-depth information and further developed details a tall, blond commander stepped foot in their presence with a grave expression coating his features. Once giving order of the return back inside he gracefully quickly grabbed a firm hold around the young, determined male's forearm with a polite, yet threatful, smile. Just as the brave girl was about to protest against the much older man's actions she was given a harsh glare and immediately turned back, only gazing back to regard the sight with pity filling up within.

A while later Eren Jaeger was situated across a stern commander in charge of the entire organisation and couldn't help gulping in fear. Besides the fact he was unable to escape the situation, he grasped the opportunity to inspect the surroundings in Erwin's office. It was quite different from the expectation in the sense it reminded of emotion and memories rather than being as cold and empty as the rumors told. Somehow it seemed hard to make the connection between the formal commander and the actually humane individual sitting before him behind the finely polished oak desk. The room clearly told stories far beyond imagination. Unfortunately, the majority of them reminded only of grief.

— I hold outmost respect for Levi but even in this situation I must question his judgment. This is no matter of opinion, Jaeger. No, it is rather about the general interest of the Survey Corps at hand. We can't afford dealing with distracted soldiers in case of a titan attack. You do understand, I hope.

Cluelessly snapping out of his dreamy state of mind Eren nodded vigorously.

**T**o be continued...

/**AN**/ I just want to tell everyone who might be thinking Erwin is against Levi and Eren together, but that' snot the case. He's simply thinking about the fact that they shouldn't get distracted while their first prioritation should be humanity. I hope you liked it and will wait until next week for more~

**R**&amp;**R** to show your appreciation to this amazing author! :3


	5. The darkest desire

**Heated Attraction ****_by_**** Anonymous**

**P**lot: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know.

**W**arnings: The story only contains Ereri/Riren with possible mention of bromance relations.

**R**ating: **Rated M in this chapter! Not for the sensitive ones with innocent eyes!**

**D**isclaimer: Copyright to both Hajime Isayama for the original material and the writer who is my older sibling. The irony is the writer deeply dislikes this ship and it's merely meant as a gift for myself without any actual reason.

**E**njoy~

**C**hapter **5**: **T**he **D**arkest **D**esire

**N**o matter how tough and thorough Commander Erwin's exhortation had been, the inexperienced boy found himself in repeatedly occurring occasions where the grumpy man in one way or another had his way with the boy. Even discretely in public at the daily soldier training where each soldier in service stood shoulder to shoulder and Levi had been assigned the duty to explain the scheduled exercises. While explaining the details in the usual bored tone the corporal strolled in front of each of them but the second he crossed the titan shifter he stroked the youngster's front with outmost carefreeness. Eren blushed brightly, trying so hard to remain indifferent.

Right after every exercise had been accomplished and the corporal was, at least relatively, pleased with the result he quietly moved away from the scene. The brunett, young male quickly followed with curiosity flooding within his veins. He knew the man had been teasing on purpose and there was no way he could resist. The moment he hurried towards a turn, heading further inside the headquarters towards the older man's office, a strong hand gripped around his forearm and ruthlessly dragged the boy in a completely different direction. Upon realizing who the predator was, emerald eyes widened. It could only end one way and, as a matter of fact, the younger had secretly fantasised and dreamed about the scenario more than once. The images had filled his mind even at night.

Levi impatiently slammed up the heavy door to the storage room where all gear and weaponry was put and pushed the boy up against the cold cement wall. Without waiting any longer he eagerly leaned in for several passionate kisses and took the liberty of freely roaming the body tightly pressed against his own frame. It didn't take long until a curious hand was pushed beneath white trousers only to massage and grope the growing erection and soon enough the lance corporal had the boy's backside stretched apart around his pulsating cock. The shifter's legs had been wrapped around the older male's hips with an arm around the neck while the other supported his weight by pressing against the wall. However, a not-so-pleasant surprise interrupted in the midst of sweaty heat. A tall, dark-haired soldier stepped inside the room and turned completely red, endlessly flushed at the sight before his innocent eyes. Marco Bodt, a kindhearted young man. Although the two had been disrupted, Levi showed no sign of stopping and continued to slam into the moaning youngster's body. Mouth agape with glossy eyes, Eren felt the shame grow with each rough thrust.

— I'm s-so sorry…! Marco blushed and rushed out of the storage room, desperate to forget what he'd seen and coming up with an excuse to explain why he returned empty-handed. Surely he would be punished for not obeying directly given orders from none other than the commander in person.

A few minutes after their intimate moment both males came following loud groans and heavy panting. The sticky, white substance covered both clothes, skin and deeply coated Eren's inner walls. By then the young boy was clinging helplessly to the corporal, knees weak and small whimpers escaping his lips. All Levi did was stare at the other, unsure of what to do or say.

**T**o be continued...

/**AN**/ I'm so sorry for updating three weeks too late but I have been busy with making cosplay, school and have mostly been feeling lazy. Thank you for keeping up with it anyway and for reading this chapter. I hope you'll wait until next week for more~

**I**'ll try to update once a week until it's finished but sometimes when I'm lazy or the next chapter isn't done it can take some time but please be patient )

**R**&amp;**R** to show your appreciation to this amazing author! :3


	6. Playing with fire

**Heated Attraction ****_by _****Anonymous**

**P**lot: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know.

**W**arnings: The story only contains Ereri/Riren with possible mention of bromance relations.

**R**ating: T

**D**isclaimer: Copyright to both Hajime Isayama for the original material and the writer who is my older sibling. The irony is the writer deeply dislikes this ship and it's merely meant as a gift for myself without any actual reason.

**E**njoy~

**C**hapter **6**: **P**laying with fire

**E**ven though the two had been found out Marco hadn't spoken a word of the incident and Eren grew suspicious, wondering whether the corporal or even the commander, had threatened the young man so severely he was forced to silence. Or, maybe, he was just too awkward and embarrassed to mention the slightest detail. Considering no one knew Corporal Levi saw no reason to stop their intimate meetings. In fact, they grew in number and lasted much longer with a wider range of variety. It occurred so often poor Jaeger often found himself unable to sit. No matter how hard he tried to be discreet about the soaring pain in his backside, he didn't quite manage to hide it. Especially not to Mikasa who's theories were spiralling at an insane speed within her mind. Far too many stared in curiosity for Eren's personal liking.

Suddenly, a load roar echoed throughout the division and it only took seconds for the more experienced soldiers to recognize what was happening. The older hurriedly grabbed the equipment and rushed outside, already traveling in the air towards the source of the immensely powerful thumbs from quickly approaching titans. The emerald eyed teenager quickly prepared for battle. It hadn't been long since the sudden attack, yet there were corpses already laying across the ground. Some lacked limbs but they were all bathing in their own blood which was painting the ground pure red. Eren stared in dread as he swirled by, using the 3D manoeuvre gear, with comrades short behind him. Each attempted to pay it no mind as his rage was directed specifically towards the titans. However just as he was about to bite into the tanned flesh, a hooded figure swished by so quickly it couldn't be seen. In the midst of flying by, Eren was grabbed and pushed in the opposite direction.

— Wha-? No! Let me go! Eren yelled in dismay, trying to fight the firm grip around his torso. He didn't receive an answer and was simply carried off somewhere else. Although, as he gazed upon the stranger he noticed a few black strands of hair and his eyes widened, suddenly realising who the abductor could be.

— Shut up for once, Jaeger. Don't you realise I just saved your pitiful life? The corporal muttered with outmost annoyance, his tone as bitter as could be. It was almost on the verge of rage.

Eventually the black haired man landed on a roof and quickly pulled the hood down to finally reveal his features. He gazed upon the district in front of his wise eyes, seemingly thinking hard on a possible strategy to beat the titans. At last he spoke, explaining his theory. Levi suggested Eren act as bait by shifting into titan form and take on the stronger titans while the corporal would end the foul creatures. Also that the remaining, weaker titans would be left to be taken care of by the other soldiers in the Survey Corps. Without further ado the brunett shifted with a roar and rushed towards the closest most powerful enemy with the corporal quietly sneaking around on top of roofs on the lookout for an opening in the battle. Soon enough, he was able to make a quick kill before rushing towards the next target relatively close in sight. Unless the enemies were finished quickly, the entire district would be ruined and casualties would be of a much higher amount.

**T**o be continued...

/**AN**/ Wow, I really suck at updating huh...oh well, my reason for this time is having been sick and forced to study a lot to catch up. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and patiently will wait for more~

**R**&amp;**R** to show your appreciation to this amazing author! :3


	7. The beam of wind

**Heated Attraction ****_by_**** Anonymous**

**P**lot: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know.

**W**arnings: The story only contains Ereri/Riren with possible mention of bromance relations.

**R**ating: T may contain feels in this chapter.

**D**isclaimer: Copyright to both Hajime Isayama for the original material and the writer who is my older sibling. The irony is the writer deeply dislikes this ship and it's merely meant as a gift for myself without any actual reason.

**E**njoy~

**C**hapter **7**: **T**he beam of wind

**A**fter hours of merciless battle against powerful foes the soldiers found themselves gasping for air in utter exhaustion, surrounded by the steam soaring throughout the district. No one was fully aware of the number of casualties but once the Commander in charge had reassured himself no further threat was upon them, he ordered the soldiers to aid the injured and do the usual body count simply to keeping track of the size of the army.

Among the soldiers on duty was an energetic male with only one person grazing his mind, namely, his best friend who he secretly had an undying crush on. He was worried out of his mind and searched throughout the area to the best of his ability, sweat and dirt staining his flesh. Although once said person had finally been found, Jean realised a team of medics were already in the process of carrying the unconscious body onto a stretcher.

— Marco!

Fear struck him like lightning and he dashed in his friend's direction, carelessly jumping down rooftops. In his recklessness he managed to scrape up both hands but worry had him too blinded to selfishly care about such a petty detail. Just in time before the medic team had gone too far, the soldier hurried to his comrade's side and tenderly grasped his hand. Regardless if asked to let the team handle their work without disturbance Jean refused to leave and even sat by the other's side in the bare room. It was one of many where patients with more severe lesion were assigned to fulfil the required demands necessary for proper recovery. It seemed his oblivious friend would remain unconscious and no one knew for how long. Not even if he would make it in the first place.

Deep inside the resting soldier's mind swindled to not so distant memories of the titan attack and, initially, how he came to be injured in the first place.

The titans had been many, almost to the point of it being a tad too arduous to maintain order once more. Even though the dark haired, freckled soldier had fought bravely he soon found himself being shot off of the roof by a powerful beam of wind. Hazel eyes widened in realisation as he fell helplessly. Because of the high fall he hit his head harshly against the ground causing his scalp to be nastily cut open on the right side. The major area of his face was scraped open. Severely enough to create a defect on the right eye. One which would leave him blind.

— Please, Marco, come back to me… D-don't you realise that I-. His pleading words were disrupted by a single salty tear softly spilling down a rosy cheek, desperate for a sign of survival but none was given. Out of desolation Jean pulled Marco's lifeless hand towards his face and gently kissed it, indecisive on what to do next. Although when all hope seemed to be lost, the naïve soldier's eyelids fluttered slightly and a low groan escaped through flushed lips. With the smallest of movement Bodt turned to gaze at his dearest companion and smiled softly, not paying the fact his vision was limited any mind. Instead of speaking he gently squeezed the warm hand protectively holding his. A pair of golden brown, puffy eyes shot up in surprise and quickly sprung up to embrace the injured boy, feeling relieved. Marco's angelic complexion graced the room with newborn beauty and suddenly everything felt alright.

**T**o be continued...

/**AN**/ Muahahaha I updated on time! ;D And it was fricking sad!

**N**ow for a question. Can anyone guess where the beam of wind came from? Hm? No one? It was Eren in his titan form while he ran past and the wind from that was so strong that Marco fell!...god that was so sad...

**A**nyway **R**&amp;**R** to show your appreciation to this amazing author! :


	8. Small sparks of hope

**Heated Attraction ****_by_**** Anonymos**

**P**lot: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know.

**W**arnings: This chapter contains some Ereri/Riren with hints of YumiKuri :)

**R**ating: Probably T

**D**isclaimer: Copyright to both Hajime Isayama for the original material and the writer who is my older sibling. The irony is the writer deeply dislikes this ship and it's merely meant as a gift for myself without any actual reason.

/**AN**/ I'm so sorry for the really really late update! Please accept my apology and...

**E**njoy~

**C**hapter **8**: **S**mall sparks of hope

**A** week after the unexpected attack all casualties had been reported to each respective closest family member registered among the military's archives. The injured had been hospitalized and dealt with as should be, or at least to some extent. Besides the troubled souls who got harmed during the battle, there were still fortunate soldiers who were unharmed. Two of those were the tall, possessive Ymir and her delighted, divine crush on Christa. Regardless of the desolation and general unfortunate conditions among the citizens, the two young managed to slightly lift the depressive mood. Especially around the headquarters considering, at least according to rumor, the steadily growing affection between said comrades. Some dared express the belief about them actually dating while others remained uncertain. None were willing to spill any actual secrets about it either.

Out of the corner of emerald eyes, Eren watched the two girls with a dreamy gaze as he longingly wished for affection from the grumpiest man alive. He sighed, leaning on the palm of his tanned hand. It didn't matter how badly he wanted it, rationality clearly told him to cease with the pathetic wishful thinking however, deep down, there was a great need for more. A greedy need that simply wouldn't budge.

Suddenly a familiar figure in glasses strolled into the room, wordlessly grabbed the boy by the arm and began dragging him off towards an unknown destination. No one questioned it. After som pointless struggling Eren was finally put down and the titan-fixated scientist sneered joyfully, shrugging her shoulders at his confused look. Without further ado, she swung the door open and pushed the brunet into the room regardless of his distressed protests.

— W-wait…! Ah, er, Levi-! Oh, um, I mean…corporal. The poor boy coughed and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, unsure of what to do.

It was then he realized the scientist had done this out of worry for her friend since, apparently, the short clean freak had been in an unusually bad mood ever since the fearsome attack. People could say whatever they pleased about Hanji's craziness but there was more to her than the spoken rumor among unaware soldiers.

Instead of greeting his inferior, the man simply sighed and leaned his pale chin against entwined fingers. The dark eyes seemed eerily gloomy as they stared holes into the visitor. To his surprise the short man raised a hand and called the boy over by moving his hand in a swift yet graceful gesture. Eren complied without question. As he stood next to his superior, slender fingers grabbed a firm hold of the inferior's collar and pulled him down with a soft smile. However, it was an expression of sadness.

"Jaeger, I have an offer." He paused for a dramatic effect, enjoying the sight of the younger's wide emerald eyes staring down at him. It took the edge off of traumatic memories. "How about you help distracting me? I promise to be gentler this time."

Needless to say the younger simply couldn't refuse and so the pair spent the hour entangled in each other's arms, kissing sweetly to the sound of harmonic silence.

**T**o be continued...

/**AN**/ Once again I'm so so so sorry for not updating in like forever! There have been so much in school and my sibling who's writing this had finals for the last couple of months and just haven't been able to write during that period of time.

**I**n exchange for not updating I'll post this and another chapter full of fluff as soon as I can. Hopefully I'll get the last chapter up next week. Yes, there'll sadly only be 10 chapters.

**R**&amp;**R** to show your appreciation to this amazing but tired author! :3


	9. Sweet confessions

**Heated Attraction ****_by_**** Anonymos**

**P**lot: The short bitter Corporal has set eyes on the cute and innocent Eren Jaeger. Is it just pure lust or will it eventually turn into something...more? You never know.

**W**arnings: The chapter contains sweet fluffy Ereri/Riren

**R**ating: T or might even be K depending on the reader :3

**D**isclaimer: Copyright to both Hajime Isayama for the original material and the writer who is my older sibling. The irony is the writer deeply dislikes this ship and it's merely meant as a gift for myself without any actual reason.

**E**njoy~

**C**hapter **9**: **S**weet confessions

**A**fter a while of sweet passion Levi stopped to stare into emerald eyes, pressing the younger just a little bit closer even though it wasn't exactly possible to get any nearer. His dark eyes shone of something unexplainable and the usually stern expression had turned softer. There was something he wanted to say but said man doubted his ability to form said words, fearing they would tangle in his mouth. It took a while, as expected, to even begin but at last he managed to utter the inferior's name.

"Jaeger… Eren." The short man corrected himself and desperately tried to smile, if only a little but at the younger's horrified look he instantly stopped. "… What we have had has been nice. I… No, you might have noticed a change. There is more to this than I might have intended in the beginning. I… like you."

Eren was taken aback by the unexpected confession and found himself blushing bright red. Without thinking he hid his face against the shorter's muscular shoulder, too embarrassed to show his face as he mumbled something he hadn't thought he would ever be able to say. It had been uttered in a quiet whisper, the confession he had dreamt of. Although it wasn't precisely what he had wanted it to be: confident. To the contrary it was immensely shy. The moment those words had left his mouth the titanshifter almost regretted it and feared it wouldn't be accepted. To his surprise the older soothingly wrapped an arm around his waist as if to say there wasn't any need to worry.

The mutual confessions hadn't left any necessary space for further conversation and so the pair silently cuddled up against each other. The remaining of the world gradually disappeared and their senses became all the more occupied by the presence of the other, enjoying the pleasant silence of true love.

From that moment on the two begun to openly express their newfound love and were often seen holding hands. At times the shorter could tiredly lean his head against the taller soldier's shoulder or even exchange tender touches. Strangely enough no one bothered to question the sudden behavior. Some had already speculated about their romance long ago and simply weren't surprised to see it with their own eyes. There were, of course, people who stared in suspicion and couldn't figure out why the corporal had decided to find a lover. Especially not while the titans were still a threat to the humans. One of those doubtful, sceptic soldiers was Mikasa but she had already gotten the titanshifter to admit and thereafter had realized there was nothing she could do to change the situation. Armin had simply shrugged his shoulders like the majority of the squad.

Then one day Levi suddenly decided to surprise his lover by appearing in the dining hall and silently sitting down next to the other with both arms folded over his muscular chest. The entirety turned to stare but the superior didn't even budge, ignoring them all. When the emerald eyed boy turned to look at him as well the grumpy man responded with frightening confidence: "I came to say that I missed you." and then kissed the inferior's tanned cheek.

**T**o be continued...

/**AN**/ There you have it, the ninth and second last chapter. Hope you liked it as much as I did and hopefully won't kill me for updating so late~ ^^ Like I said in the last chapter, I'll try to update sometime soon. Please be patient~ :3

**R**&amp;**R** to show your appreciation to this amazing author! :3


End file.
